In The Still of The Night
by JV Heathward
Summary: On Halloween Night, Edward is forced to work in the dorms until the wee hours of the morning, when Bella falls in with her own set of problems. Can love grow from one late night encounter? Rated M for lemons and language.


**Ok this is a one shot that I have been working on for a while. I hope you enjoy it. I have to thank FlightlessBird11 and Megan for helping me pick songs for characters. I also have to thank my short ex-roommate Alaina watching Man and Wife with me at 3am in the morning therefore giving me lemon ideas. Please review or I will cry tears the size of raindrops. ;-)**

*******I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyer unfortunately gets all the money off that, but I do own 5 lesportsacs, a killer amount of coats and a serious collection of Prada shoes*******

**EPOV**

Oh My Fudging Crackers GOD, NO! Why the hell was Jess here? I had walked down the stairs with my laptop under my arm and the biggest mug of coffee known to man, ready to work yet another graveyard shift as a night host. A complete bullshit job where I got to sign in the people who came to visit my dorm, the problem is in a building of 500 people I had no clue who lives here. I always ended up staying awake until 5:30 in the morning listening to music and doing homework. My best friend Jasper, his girlfriend Alice, my brother Emmet, his girlfriend Rosalie and I had been night hosts in the dorm since we came to college our freshman year. Two years ago.

Tonight though, an unexpected thing met me. 'The Thing,' named Jess. I was supposed to be working with Jasper. _Why in God's name is she here?_

I put on my best fake-ass friendly smile and opened my mouth. "Hey, Jess. What's up? Are you working tonight? I thought it was Jasper and me."

Jess shrugged, "Jasper called and asked me to cover for him. He didn't say why."

Then her creepy yellow happy face smile kicked in, and she started to jump up and down. "But we are going to have SO MUCH FUN!" Then the ear-piercing sound that was her voice was followed by a different, yet just as annoying squeal that sent a chill down my spine.

"Okay," I said in complete disbelief. "I will be… ummm… I need to use the bathroom," I said and ran for it as I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. At this rate, there will be two open night hosting positions in the morning, one because Jasper handed me over to druggie Jess the nutcase for a whole night and two, because I was going to have to kill that crazy chick in self defense in less than an hour. It's Halloween on top of all this, one of the best nights in night hosting history. Drunken people in stupid costumes. It doesn't get much better than getting to sit up and watch that. Jasper and I love this holiday and have worked it every year.

_Where is he?_ I sent him a text, with complete hate being pounded into every letter.

_Where the hell are you? _

_Do you hate me so much that you leave me with Jess?_

_-E_

Jasper responded so fast that 'Dream On' by Aerosmith came out in a blur of noise, blaring from my phone.

_Sorry man _

_Alice is giving me a Halloween treat ;-)_

_Her butt looks better than yours! _

_Ha –J_

I hated him completely in that moment, but I couldn't blame him. Men have done worse things in the face of getting some. I walked back to Jess, planning to set a levee up between us that could hold Katrina back, when I heard 'Little Red Corvette' by Prince coming from my phone as it vibrates against my thigh from inside my pocket.

_Don't worry she is going to pass out _

_in a drug coma in under 10 minutes_

_-Alice ;-)_

Sure enough as I rounded the corner, I got the full view of Jess passed out on the couch with drool running down her face. I loved when Alice was right, that little pixie. She was the best thing that happened to a fool like Jasper. I sent him another text message as I sat down on the couch.

_Jasper, Give the girl a good night ;-)_

_She just earned it -E_

_4 1/2 hours later…_

I rubbed my face in exhaustion as the end credits of 'Nightmare Before Christmas' rolled up the screen of my laptop. Jess has now added snoring that could pass for a truck horn to the drool that is flowing down her face like the Nile River. It was all disgusting and I avoided looking at it for hours.

The night had been beyond interesting though. There had been the usual girls dressed up as slutty nurses, maids, teachers, schoolgirls and the like. I loved them for that personally, because it was the only night I could see a girl's ass cheeks without giving them something in return. The guys were dressed as anything and everything. One of the best was the guy who was so drunk he declared, "I'm a vampire who sparkles in the sunlight!" Very creative guy, that one. He kept falling down on top of his girlfriend, Stephanie, who was trying to get him to bed. She was the only odd girl of the night dressed as a Mormon. Who dresses as a Mormon for Halloween? I hope the sparkling vampire knew there was no way he was getting any from a Mormon girl tonight, or any other night for that matter.

Just as I started to daydream, my cell phone cut through the silence with 'Something In Your Mouth' by Nickelback, which could only mean one really bad thing…Emmett was back.

_ME and Ros ArE Back_

_out thE DOOR I LOse OUR ID_

_-The Man(^) The Legend(_v_)_

I got up from the couch in horror, because the man was three sheets to the wind and the legend was probably trying to get into the Rose. I pushed the door open and watched as Emmett fell in, dressed in only a baby's diaper and Rose tumbled on top of him, dressed as a slutty baby with tiny panties on, which looked like they were trying to pass as a diaper and one seriously lacy bra. I pulled out my phone and took a photo before helping Rose up, then Emmett.

"Let's get it on AGGHHHHHH, baby let's get it on!" Emmett belted out the line like it was a death cry.

Emmett struggled to make it to the Hippie Era, circa 1963 condom machine placed on the wall in the main lobby. I don't remember even seeing anybody put condoms into that thing, which could only mean that the condom would probably turn to dust instantly when he pulled it on. He pulled change out his diaper as Rose starts to strip off the little bit of clothes she has in the lobby of the dorm.

_Can we say HOT MESS?!?_

"Emmett I'm going to take Rose up to your room, then come back for you, okay?" _One at a time, Edward, one at a time_, I kept chanting to myself.

"No, we are going to get it on Ed. I got stuff for her," Emmett bellowed and before I knew it, the diaper is on the floor and I was seeing way too much of my brother. Way, way too much.

I threw Rose onto my back and ran up the stairs as if my life and hers depended on my ability to hold her up.

"Edward, put me down! I can walk!" she screamed as her fists began pounding at my back.

I ignored her and kept going. I opened our suite door and walked into Emmett's room. I threw her down on his bed, and then turned to get the other loser who was going to owe me big in the morning.

When I got back downstairs, I found Emmett still butt naked and sitting on the couch, talking to a passed out Jess.

"…you know you're pretty but the legend don't like you. He only got a thing for Rose. She know how to work the legend. You know how I mean. She been working the legend since we were as tall as the legend, he ain't seen no one else." All of this was said while Emmett has a hand on his legend, petting it like it's a prize show dog. I pulled him up, trying not to touch any of the parts that are unusually displayed at the moment, and managed to get him into the suite living room.

"Ed, where'd you take my Rose hole? I got something to put into it." He is laughing so hard my body shakes with his as I throw him onto the bed next to a naked Rose and close the door. As long as those two drunks had each other, I wasn't worried about them leaving the room.

I returned downstairs, to find Jess still snoring like a bear in hibernation. _How do you sleep through hell? _

I sat down and closed my eyes, praying to get a tiny work nap when a gorgeous girl with long brown hair walked in carrying a very drunk Taylor.

**BPOV**

Mental Note: _I will be killing my brother in the morning._

I had just transferred to North Hampton University for three reasons. One, because their Egyptian History program was so much better than University of Maryland's where I had been for 2 years. Two, because my mom wanted me closer to home and three, because of Jacob Black, my asshole of an ex-boyfriend.

I had gone out for Halloween with some of my new roommates, only to have to turn around at 1 AM because my drunken brother, Taylor, was throwing up in the bar. So here I was, carrying someone who weighed more than I did, by 70 pounds, up the dorm stairs. In high heeled shoes no less.

"Bella, where are we going? Oh look it's Edward!! HI GUY!" Taylor yelled.

I looked up to see the hottest boy I had ever seen sitting on the couch as a night host. He shot a crooked smile in my direction and it reached his green eyes, sending them blazing with gold hues.

"Hey, Taylor. Drunk again?" the guy who I assumed was Edward asked sleepily. This happened all the time, just great. My life was going to be a living hell until Taylor graduated.

"Night night Belly," Taylor said with a huge yawn. Before I knew it, Taylor went to sleep standing up and I crashed to the floor under his weight.

_OH, MY LIFE!_

Edward ran from the couch over to my spot on the floor and I watched him pick Taylor up off of the floor.

"I've got him, you sit on the couch while I put him in his room." Edward disappeared down the hallway in the direction of Taylor's room.

I turned my head toward a loud grizzly noise that I swore could have only been coming from an animal, only to find a passed out girl with drool running down her cheeks. That noise had to be coming from someone else, there was just no way it was coming from that small girl. Then out of nowhere I watched her jaw move and release an awe-inspiring sound that could only be expressed as a death call. _Oh my God, that is just ugly._

Edward came back around the corner to find me staring at the pretending-to-be-sleeping-girl in front of me.

"Sorry, I forgot she was even here. Taylor's in bed, can you please sign the over night guest pass?" Edward asked while throwing his body back down into the couch next to me.

_He doesn't even know I live here._

"First of all, I live here," I said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Second, explain about her because if I have to start working this job in a week, I need to understand what the hell that is," I said, pointing a finger toward the grizzly bear on the other couch.

Realization hit Edward's eyes. "Oh wait, Seth told us he hired a new night host. I'm Edward," he said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I didn't give him my hand; instead I kept looking at him with my eyebrows raised in expectation as I was still pointing to the bear.

Edward looked confused, that is until his face broke out into the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. "Oh sorry. That's Jess." He turned to look at the beast as he explained. "She is on some serious medications for her Bi-Polar disorder, but it is a known fact that she takes way too many, resulting in a whole lot of problems for her. Both mentally and physically." Edward turned to see the horror set on my face. "If it makes you feel better, Seth only lets Emmet, Jasper and me work with her most of the time, because he figures when she wakes up we could hold her down if she gets really wild."

Feeling much better about the beast, I stuck my hand out to shake Edward's. "Bella, Bella Swan," I said as Edward gave me yet another heart stopping smirk

"Edward, Edward Cullen." His voice was like warm honey running down my throat. The touch of his hand felt so much better than Jacob already. "So Bella, what's your major? And why did you transfer?"

"You don't wait for anything do you?" I couldn't help the big smile the pulled at my mouth. "I'm a History Major with a concentration in Ancient Egypt. I transferred because the history department here is so much better than the one at my old school." I took a breath before continuing, worried that I was giving away too much. "What's your major?"

"I'm an archaeology major with a concentration in Ancient worlds and I'm graduating in the spring. You're a Junior right?"

"Yeah… how did you know that?" I asked, confused because I had just realized that I hadn't told him what year I was or that I had, in fact, transferred here.

"Seth. He give us some general information about you when he told us that he hired you."

"Oh, okay, cool. So you're Ancient worlds major. How do you feel about Egypt?"

A sexy smirk spread across his perfectly tanned face. "It's my favorite of all topics. Start talking about ancient Kemet and the Kingdom of Kush during the 25th Dynasty and I become this very weird looking transfixed zombie."

_I have found my soulmate._

**EPOV**

"Can I walk you to your room, Bella?" I asked as I shoved my laptop back into my bag. We had talked for hours about the pyramids, burial chambers and the Hapi River without stopping once. As if it wasn't enough that she was the hottest girl I'd ever seen, she was into history. I was in love.

"Sure, Edward. That would be great. What do you think about the evidence that slaves weren't used to build the pyramids, but instead it was the farmers working on the pyramids during the off-seasons?" she asked me, continuing our conversation, while we climbed the stairs to the second floor.

Dear whatever God there may be, I promise I love this girl. I promise you I will love her forever. "From everything I have seen it looks like a solid idea. I always wonder about the different theories about how they got the stones onto the pyramid. I have to agree with the fact that the theories of most Egyptologist seem off to me."

Bella stopped on the stairs suddenly, causing me to crash into her very finely shaped ass in high-heeled shoes. Did she have an Egyptologist as a mother? Did I just piss her off?

"What are we going to do about that?" Bella pointed down the stairs to the still drooling bear known as Jess. Relief flooded through me as I realized she had just remembered that Jess was still downstairs, and that I hadn't horribly offended her.

"She's fine," I said with a shrug. "Nobody will mess with her since people are too scared of what she will do to them. She will wake up and go to bed when she wants to." Bella started walking up the stairs, only to stop when we reached the landing at the top.

"Bella, why did you stop?" I asked, not being able to see around her.

"Jacob," she said in a soft whisper. She sounded horrified.

I stepped onto the landing and moved in front of her, sensing something very wrong. A huge looking guy stood ten feet in front of us, wrapped around a very short blonde. He looked up and saw Bella behind me. He unwrapped himself from around the girl, disregarding her and moving toward Bella.

"Belly, I came for you. You know you want me back. Why did you transfer to this dumbass school anyway? Who is that punk?" The words slurred from Jacob's mouth as if I was listening to Ozzy Osborne.

Bella clawed her nails into my back from behind me and I was suddenly feeling very protective of her.

"Bella get the hell over here!" Before I knew it, Jacob had reached around me and ripped Bella's fingers from the hold they'd had on my back, pulling her into his arms. She stood there, scared stiff and not even breathing.

"Let go of her before I call the campus police and have your ass being rubbed by a big dude named Buba in under an hour," I seethed at him. I didn't know where the words came from, but they sounded really good out loud.

He released Bella, pushing her towards me. She crashed into my chest and I wrapped an arm around her. I turned to the right, leading to my suite. I was afraid that if Jacob knew where Bella lived, he would only come to harass her more. I had only known this girl for a few hours, but I knew in my gut that I couldn't let that asshole lay a hand her again.

"He knows what room you live in, right?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the anger that was flowing in waves from my skin.

"Yeah, he's Taylor's best friend. Taylor probably told him," Bella said with her head down. All her brown hair covered her face as if she was ashamed of what just happened. I couldn't believe her own brother would tell that jerk where she lived. I pulled out my ID card and opened my suite door. I pulled her into my room and locked the door.

"You are staying in here tonight. Here is a t-shirt and pajamas, bathroom is to the right," I said as I grabbed one of my t-shirts and pajama pants from the small dresser next to my bed. She looked up at me for the first time since what had happened with Jacob, and a smile broke out across her gorgeous face.

"Thank you." She got up and headed for the bathroom.

I changed into my gym shorts and a t-shirt, climbing into my king size bed that I had brought from home.

_What? It fit in the room. Don't judge._

I got comfortable in the giant bed, loving the feeling of it under my back after working all night. Bella came back, changed and with her hair in a bun giving a perfect view of her long pale neck. She looked a little bit stunned and skeptical at the sight of me lying on the entirely too large bed.

"Come on, you can sleep on the right and I will take the left. Don't worry, I don't bite." I said, patting the spot next to me.

Bella hopped into bed with a smile and lay down, putting my hands behind my head and staring up at the ceiling. I didn't want to pry about Jacob, but I really wanted to know what exactly it was that I was protecting her from. We lay in the dark for a while before she spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Jacob is my ex-boyfriend. We broke up last semester after I came back from the library to find him having sex in my living room with one of my suitemates. When I told him we were over, he threw me into my room and hit me pretty hard in the face. He said we could never break up. Taylor thinks he is perfect for me and could careless that he beats on me." She said it all in one breath and my heart immediately broke for her. Who could ever hurt such a beautiful creature?

I sat up in the darkness, the pale moonlight lit up the room just enough that I could see her face. "Bella, it's not your fault that Jacob hit you, so don't be sorry about it. Come here," I said as I opened my arms out to her. Bella slid over and rested her head on my forearm. I began rubbing circles on her back until she finally fell asleep. I stayed awake for a while longer, listening to her soft breathing before finally falling asleep myself.

**BPOV**

I woke up, feeling very confused for a second, until I looked at Edward's sleeping face. I happened to like where I was at the moment, so I snuggled a little closer and closed my eyes.

"Bella," I heard me name come in a groan. I looked over and noticed that it had come from Edward. He was dreaming. _Wait, he is dreaming about me?! Do I like that he is dreaming about me? _

_Hell yes_.

Edward moaned into my ear and before I knew it, he was pulling me as close to his muscular body as he could. My thigh was touching something hard.

_Oh my god. _

Edward's morning wood was inspiring; Jacob didn't have anything as… well… pointy as that.

"Edward, ah wake up." He let out another heart stopping moan.

"Edward, wake the hell up," I said, nudging him slightly. His eyes started to flicker open and his gorgeous emerald green eyes met me. "You were talking in your sleep."

Beginning to wake up, Edward realized just how close I am to the jewels. "Shit, sorry Bella." He pushed me away, looking mortified, but without thinking I moved right over with him.

"I liked where I was, Edward." I said, not looking him directly in the eyes until I heard a groan escape his lips.

"Bella, you're emotional from last night. I'm trying to be a gentleman, but I just had a really good dream about you that involved parts of me that are at the moment pointing you in the leg." I realized then that I wanted him, because he seemed s genuine and honest, not at all like Jacob.

"Edward, I want you. It has nothing to do with last night or anything else. I just know that there is a pull here and it makes no sense, since I only just met you literally…" I trailed off and looked at his alarm clock, "… six hours ago but I just … damnit, I want you." I looked him in the eye and watched as the gold hues in them exploded in the sea of green.

"Damnit Bella. Me too. Ditto, to all of it." I held back a giggle at his use of the word 'ditto,' instead choosing to watch his eyes again.

Before I knew it, Edward was raised up on his forearms and floating above me. He leaned in and as his lips brushed against mine, the world around us melted. I fought for air as he pulled away.

"Wow, that was… wow," Edward said.

"Then keep doing it, you idiot. I am a little frustrated with the stopping of kissing for words like 'wow,'" I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from my lips, deluding him from my true intentions. I shot Edward my best 'I'm pissed off' face only to see a smirk dance across his face.

He leaned himself harder into my body and I loved the feeling of his body pressed against mine. _Nothing like a man's hard body pushed on top of you._

Edward's lips met mine once again and an erotic shudder ran through my entire body at the sensation. I reached down and grabbed the end of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Just as I was about to go beyond the belt, the wall next to us shook.

"IT'S YOUR TURN TO GET THE BURRITOS. GET UP, UGLY" I jumped back from Edward like he had just magically caught an STD.

The groan that came from Edward was not like the ones we had been making a minute prior.

"EMMETT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST INTERRUPTED, YOU ASS" Edward screamed back in the general direction of the wall.

"I DON'T CARE, MY ROSEBUD IS HUNGRY AND IT'S YOUR TURN!" Emmett bellowed back.

Edward turned to me "Sorry, he's right it is my turn," Edward whispered, curling a strand of hair behind my ear. "Every Saturday, we get burritos and a different person pays for all of them every week. It's my week." Edward bent down and kissed me in apology, while reaching for t-shirt on the floor.

"Want to come with me? I have some sweat pants; a t-shirt for you to wear and you can steal Alice's flip-flops in the living room instead of wearing those killer shoes. Come on, before Emmett rams down my door."

I quickly threw the clothes onto my body and ran into the living room to get the flip-flops that Edward told me I could borrow.

We walked down the block to Mexicali in silence with smiles across our faces.

"Hey Ed, what is it this week? Since I know Alice changes every couple of weeks." The man behind the counter asked with a smirk.

"Hey Patrick, Alice is the same this week, shockingly, but let me give you the run down anyway," Edward said in a friendly tone.

"Rose is a chicken burrito with no rice no beans no sour cream, Jasper is pork and pineapple burrito with raspberry and blueberry hot sauce, Emmet wants his two tuna burritos with just cheese, sour cream and wasabi hot sauce, Alice is a porto bello taco with sour cream and a veggie quesadilla and I'm always steak and shrimp with everything on it garlic and lemon hot sauce." Edward spoke the order out like he had been doing it for centuries, and then turned to me. "What do you want, baby?"

After my knees recovered from the name he seemed to prefer calling me, I thought about all the crazy combinations I had just heard and decided. "Um, I'll go with a pork, grilled veggies and bacon burrito with ginger and wasabi hot sauce." Edward smirked at me, looking almost proud that I knew my burritos.

"Oh, Emmett and you are going to be great friends," Patrick said, turning around to start making the huge order. Edward just smiled and grabbed my hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it.

Once the order was ready, Edward and I walked back to the dorm with two huge burrito bags, still holding hands. Edward pulled out his ID card and opened his suite door and the blaring sounds of Guitar Hero came bursting out at us.

Edward turned around, "I'm so sorry for all the horrible people your going to have to deal with in a minute," he whispered to me in a really funny voice. I giggled as we completed our walk into the suite, excited rather than afraid of all the 'horrible people.'

**EPOV**

Bella and I walked in on Rose and Jasper, in a guitar hero show down, while Emmett and Alice wrestled each other on the couch. Alice stopped suddenly.

"Emmett, stop it. Edward has a girl to introduce us to," Alice said and I immediately regretted the decision to bring Bella here. _That pixie is secretly a witch, I just know it._

Everybody stopped to turn and stare at Bella with knowing smiles. "Everybody this is Bella. Bella, this is Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rose. And if any of them say anything horrible in the next ten minutes. They don't get their burritos. Come on fools, time to eat."

Jasper and Rose paused guitar hero and took their usual spots on the couch. Bella stood behind me, sorting through the burrito madness that was that suite.

"Did you order a burrito, Bella?" Alice asked without taking her eyes off the bag.

"Yep," Bella replied, sounding a little confused as to why that was the first question out of Alice's big mouth.

"What kind of Burrito? This should tell us a lot in a little amount of time," Emmett asked. I smiled, knowing they were going to love her after she told them what she ordered.

"A pork, grilled veggies and bacon burrito with everything on it and ginger/wasabi hot sauce," Bella said off handedly, not even knowing what she had just done.

"Oh, you are so part of the group for life after that order." Jasper said while licking his lips, just waiting for his burrito.

"Why?" Bella asked, confused.

"Because you're amazing, Bella and after that burrito order you confirmed it." I gave her a peck on the cheek and started putting burritos in front of people. I grabbed Bella's and my burritos once I was finished and walked to the bigger couch, sitting down and passing Bella her burrito.

"Rose, stop walking back and forth in those panties," Emmett said with complete lust in his voice.

"What? I'm getting a fork for the burrito."

"Damn, if I don't want to mount you, stick my elephant in your calf tunnel and just blow myself away," Emmet said, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Everybody turned and stared at him in shock, but no one stopped eating.

"Damn, Emmett, when did you become a complete ape?" Alice asked in disgust.

"Em, did you read my copy of _White Bone?_" Rose asks with a smirk on her face.

"I thought English majors were boring? Got bored one day picked up the book lying on the floor and what do I find a whole book is about elephants having sex, but damn if I didn't give me a lot of great ideas. Come on Rose." Emmet got up and grabbed Rose's hand headed for his room.

"Shit Emmet, just make sure I can walk later. I have to go to work and last time I was walking around the shop looking like I had used one of the vamp dildos on display too many times," Rose said once they had closed Emmet's bedroom door.

"God, they better put music on and spare us," Alice said as we all joined her in a round of laughter.

We all returned to eating and the room stayed silent until we were done.

**Two Weeks Later…**

**EPOV**

The next couple of weeks were amazing. Bella slept in my room almost every night since she had started night hosting a little over a week ago, and we ate breakfast together in bed almost everyday. I loved talking to her, discovering something new about her with each conversation we had, like today's random fact that she is studying hieroglyphics. _Do you have any idea how hard that is?_ She was turning me into a transfixed zombie constantly with her knowledge of Ancient Egypt. It was way better than trying to talk to Emmett about these things. Emmett's only comment about Egypt was that it the women had to be freaks for the men to want to do them in all that heat. _I rest my case. _

"Hey Bella want to play me in guitar hero?" Jasper asked Saturday after we had finished off 3 pizza pies.

"Sure," Bella answered.

We all got up, switching seats so Jasper and Bella are right in front of the TV. Bella threw the guitar strap over her head and something about her stance was telling me that Jasper was in for an ass whipping.

Alice gaped at Bella and I smirked, because she kept on amazing me, and I loved it. "Jasper, I think I can tell from Bella's face, that you are about to seriously lose some guitar hero," Alice said with a smirk.

"Jasper, I'm going to help your odds." I pulled Bella down so she was sitting in my lap on the couch. "Play from here, baby," I whispered in her ear so only she could hear. As much as I wanted to see her kick Jasper's ass in guitar hero, I hoped that we wouldn't be around Alice and Jasper for very much longer.

She nods her head in agreement, but something is off.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, you called me baby and I liked it way too much," She said with a nervous laugh.

I reached around and squeezing her waist. "I'm happy you liked it, because I kind of liked using it." I lean over and kiss her shoulder.

Bella paused for a moment before nodding her head in agreement and switches the game into expert. Everybody in the room turned and looked at her in shock.

"What?" Bella asked with a smirk. God, I wanted her.

"I'm picking 'Living on a Prayer,' at least if I'm going to get my ass kicked, I want it to be with my favorite song." Jasper sounded defeated already.

They started to play and everybody focused on the TV. I kept my eyes ahead but my hands were where the real focus was as I began running my hands up and down Bella's thighs slowly. She played with the focus of a goddess, never giving up on one note in the game. She refused to lose and it only made her hotter in my eyes. Curse words flowed out of Jasper's mouth like water, as he lost horribly to Bella, the guitar hero goddess.

"Come on, Bella." I pulled her up, not even allowing her to do a victory dance and practically dragged her into my room, locking the door.

"Do you know how hard that game was with your hands all over me?" Bella asked. I ignored her question, choosing instead to answer it with my actions.

I snaked my hand under my t-shirt that she was wearing. I let out a low groan as I felt that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Is this okay?" I mumbled against her lips.

Bella nodded her head slowly and I walked over, stripping off my jeans and leaving me in only my boxers. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and began rubbing my throbbing cock against her.

"Edward," Bella groaned. I kissed her with fervor, pressing my tongue against her warm lips as she opened her mouth to let me in. I grabbed the hem of the sweatpants Bella was wearing and I threw them off of her gorgeous body, revealing that she didn't have on any panties.

"Shit, Bella," I groaned once I had caught my breath.

**BPOV **

I ripped off his boxers, sending them to where ever they went. Neither of us really cared. I found Edward's dick like I'm a heat-seeking missile and attach my mouth onto it, as if the world depended on it.

"Shit, oh god," Edward called out as he dropped his head back onto the bed.

I pump and lick with my mouth, swirling my tongue around his thick cock as I moved up and down on him.

"Shit!" is the only word I can make sense of as the string, of what I guessed were profanities, began falling from his lips.

"Ah crap, where the hell did you learn that? God," Edward moaned as I sucked my cheeks in. He put his hand behind my head, forcing his dick to the back of my throat.

"Damn, Bella" He groaned, barely making sense.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was moving away from me. _What did I do wrong?_

I looked him directly in the eyes, and was met with green-eyed lust.

"Get on the bed, Bella"

**EPOV**

She did as I told her and I couldn't stop thinking about how I'd only known her for less than twenty-four hours, yet I already felt so close to her. This wasn't just sex for me, like it usually was with girls. I wasn't even inside her yet and I was already thinking about the next time we would get to do this.

I jump onto the bed with Bella. "Fuck, Bella. I want you," I said huskily as I bent my head down and latched my lips onto her neck. I slowly dragged my fingers down her body until I found her excited clit waiting for me. I rubbed small circles around it, reveling in the tiny sounds that Bella was making with each of my movements. After a few moments, I stuck a finger into her heat, finding her completely wet.

"Shit baby, you want this too." I lowered myself further down her body, inhaling her sweet scent and began sucking on her clit. Bella began moaning and writhing underneath me as she grabbed the back of my head, forcing my head where she wanted it most. I quickly slid two fingers into her and felt a shudder run through her body. She whimpered and arched her back before moving her body in tiny circles against my fingers and my tongue.

"Then come for me, Bella." I pumped faster and before I knew it, Bella's walls were collapsing around my fingers. She screamed out my name, which was the sexiest thing I had ever heard, and fell back onto the bed.

"Ah fuck, Edward I need you," Bella moaned out. My dick throbbed even more at her words and I didn't hesitate a moment longer.

I climb onto the bed, quickly grabbing a condom from the side table and sheathing myself with it. "You're not a…?" I had to ask, because I just needed to know.

"No, I'm not a virgin," Bella whispered before I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips. I gently slid myself into her and she was so tight and wet, it was amazing. I flipped us over putting her on top. I needed her to ride me.

"Ride me, baby," I said before Bella started to move up and down, slow at first. I reached down between us, rubbing slow circles around her clit. She began moving faster and faster, as I watched her breasts bounce up and down as she rode me. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, this gorgeous girl riding my cock like her life depended on it. I knew mine did.

I leaned forward and took one of Bella's nipples into my mouth as she began mumbling incoherently. Bella started moving up and down my shaft faster and faster and I could tell she was getting close. Her lips found purchase on my neck, and as soon as her tongue made contact with my skin, I knew I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Fuck, baby. I'm going to come, come with me, Bella. Oh, please come with me," I moaned out.

I felt Bella's walls begin to spasm around me. "Oh I'm coming with you. I'm coming." Bella crashes into my chest as we both shake with the force of our orgasms. The heavy breathing is the only thing that cuts through the silence as we both lie there, sweaty and spent. Finally, I pulled out of her and reached down to pull the covers over Bella and me.

"Sleep, baby sleep right here." I told her as I ran my hand up and down her side. I heard her breathing even out and I closed my eyes, more content than I had been in a long time.

"Sleep right where I want to you to stay forever." I mumbled as I drifted to sleep.


End file.
